Rocky's Adventure!
______________________________ There once was a pebble named Rocky. He lived on the ground, outside of a school. He loved to watch the children come and play and have so much fun every day. Sometimes they stepped on him, but that was ok because rocks are used to being stepped on. One day, when the kids came out to play, they were even more excited then usual. Their teacher set down a feathery creature that gobbled and squaked. Rocky looked at it for a moment, and decided that it was a chicken. It walked up to him and looked down. He waved to it and said hi, bu then he realized that he didn't have a mouth or arms, so nothing happened. The chicken bent down and in one swift motion, ate rocky. "AHHHHH!" Rocky screamed as he traveled down the chicken's throat, forgetting thet he didn't have a mouth. He landed in the chicken's gullet, and found many other rocks were in there too. "Hi!" They all said cheerfully, and he realized that they did have mouths. One somehow managed to get over to rocky and said "Here you go!" and gave him a mouth. "Wow, I can talk! Thanks guys!" Rocky said. All of the rocks looked really happy because they had a new friend, except for the girl rocks because he had only thanked the guys. "And girls!" Rocky added quickly, making sure not to leave any one out. Finally. He had a mouth! He had always been so jealous of all the kids, because they could talk. Now Rocky could talk too! He smiled, and then his stomach growled. He was really hungry! He grabbed a seed that the chicken had eaten and ate it. It tasted really good! Rocky grabbed another seed and ate it, and another, and another, and another! Soon, Rocky had eatean all of the seeds. The other rocks looked stunned. They had never felt like eating before, and Rocky had eaten so much! Rocky had to look down at the other rocks now, because he had gtten so much bigger from eating so much. He liked being big, so he decided to eat more. He looked around, and saw nothng else to eat! He couldn't stand waiting untill the chicken ate something else, so he grabbed a rock named Billy and ate him. A litttle crunchy, but good. He ate all of the rocks, except for the girl ones. He thought they were cute. Some of the rocks tryed to not get eaten, but it didn't work. Rocky just ate them anyway. Finally, Rocky had eaten all of the boy rocks. He sat there for a minute, admiring all of the girl rocks cleaveage. Then, he started to eat the girl rocks too, but the ones that were really cute he left alone. Since he had never eaten in his whole life, he was really hungry. Eventually, he was so big that he barely fit into the chicken's gullet. There was only one other rock left in the chicken's gullet other then Rocky, and she was really really cute. Rocky decided not to eat her, because if he did he's be really lonely! "What's you're name?" He asked her in his best polite voice. "Jewel." She said, sounding scared. "Please don't eat me!" She said, trembling. Rocky frowned. "Don't be scared, Jewel! I like you too much to eat you!" Jewel smiled and said "Ok!" Rocky was so happy that they were friends. Just then, more seeds fell down into the chicken's gullet! "Oh yeah!" Rocky said happily as he started to eat. He picked up one and put it in his mouth, and got a little bigger. He was already so big before that the chicken's throat was all clogged up because he was in it, but now he was too big. The chicken exploded, and Rocky and Jewel saw that they were outside on the playground, surrounded by a dead chicken. "Eewww!" Jewel said as she moved away. Rocky followed her, not wanting to his friend to leave. Jewel looked up at rocky and said "Rocky, you're so big and I'm so little. How can I get bigger so that we can be the same size?" Jewel wondered. "Eat something with me!" Rocky said. The two of them started eating everything in sight, from grass, to rocks that didn't have mouths, and feathers from the dead chicken. Eventually, Rocky and Jewel were both the same size, and neither of them were pebbles any more. Rocky was full from eating so much, and so was Jewel, so they didn't want to eat any more. There was nothing to do now that they were done eating, so Rocky just started staring at Jewel's cleaveage. "I like you a lot, Rocky." Jewel said, puffing out her lips like she was getting ready to kiss something. Rocky really wanted to kiss her, but he knew that she didn't want to kiss him. She just wanted to kiss the dirt or the air or something. Probably not Rocky. "I'm glad we're friends too, Jewel," Rocky said casually. Jewel looked frustrated. "I like you more than a friend, Rocky!" Jewel said. She grabbed his hand and looked off into the sunset. Rocky tried to pull his hand away. "Eeewww! Cooties!" Rocky said, copying what the children did whenever anyone did anything like this. "Don't ruin the moment!" Jewel said, gripping Rocky's hand tight. Rocky decided to do what she said, and he stared off into the sunset untill his eyes burned. They stood there, waiting for the story to end romantically, holding hands that didn't even exist. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle Category:Stories Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fiction Category:Fun